Acting In
by Frostburn77
Summary: With Ladybug and Chat Noir gone on a trip to China can Lipen and Animalia protect Paris from Hawkmoth. What dangers await them and who will join there cause? Read and follow for more updates. Rated T for blood and explicit fighting scenes later. *ON HIATUS*
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one:

* * *

 **Authors note; Hello this is my first fanfic I would love your comments and ideas I am always open for suggestions.** **Quick warning this may have some bad language throughout the story but nothing to bad.** **I hope to make this a long story so stay with me on this.** **The first few chapters are going to be slow and maybe short but I want to introduce the characters and the setting first.**

* * *

As the sun set on the horizon Lillie Havani sighed and looked down at the work in front of her.

"Lillie! Time for dinner!" her mother called from the kitchen.

"COMING!" Lillie replied and she hastley cleared the desk in front of her.

She had been upstairs all day working on a school project that was due in two days and didn't want her A average to be affected by her slacking off.

Heading downstairs she silently cursed at her brothers hamster running around the floor.

"Conner, how many times do I have to tell you to control that pet of yours?" she cried.

"I could say the same to you!" he yelled back.

Picking up the hamster gently, Lillie walked into the kitchen and was greeted by a blue eyed, brown haired, boy standing in front of her.

"I believe this is yours?"she asked.

Her brother Conner was 10 years old and four years younger. He almost always carried a book on pets with him wherever he went.

He was also the exact copy of their father who had died three years prior. The death of their father was a touche subject because he was the most amazing thing of their lives and the memory was still raw.

After Dinner Lillie cleared her plate and headed upstairs to sleep. Instead of her neat orderly room that she had left with, she was greeted with a messed up mattress and books all over the floor.

"ANDREA!" she shrieked"What did you do?!"

Andrea was her cat that she gave up on but she didn't have the heart to give her away because it was a gift from her father before he died.

The cat had been a hassle to take care of because she was so needy but Lillie thought that Andrea made it her duty to make Lillie's life hell.

Instead of waking up to her calming jazz music like normal Lillie woke with a burning cut on her face and a mouthful of cat hair in her mouth

"ANDREA! she shrieked, "Get off of my face!"

Sitting up in bed she watched as the cat yowled and slicked away out of the room."Dumb Cat" she muttered and covered her face with a pillow.

When the jazz music came on she sat up in bed and looked at the clock.

"SHIT," she whispered. She woke up 30 minutes late and knew that she missed breakfast and if she didn't get her butt out of the bed she would be late to school as well.

Grumbling out of the house and racing down the street, she was out of breath and drenched with sweat by the time she got to school.

The day only got worse from there.

 _Later that day..._

Lillie's friend Kathren and her boyfriend Alec broke up and she had to comfort Kathren because she cried almost instantly, non-stop.

Around lunch Lillie's mother called her to tell her that her cousin had died in car accident. She also said that she needed to go straight home after school because her mom was working late and Conner was getting out from school early.

Through all of this Marinette was by her side, she was there when Lillie broke down in tears in the bathroom stalls, or when she forgot her last period class homework.

After school they walked home together but because Marinettes house was closer to the school, Lillie walked some part on her own. Before she entered the house she noticed a commotion at the nearby convenience store.

Forgetting what her mother told her, she walked into the store and looked up when the bell chimed with a little 'ring'.

* * *

 **Authors note; Thx so much for reading! I will update every other day so be ready and I want to make the next chapter longer.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two:

* * *

 **Authors Note: I've completely given up on the every other day upload schedule and I will just upload hopefully one a month. This will probably change, and I will notify all y'all if it does. And this chapter is mainly giving you more of a backstory on the last chapter. I do have a plan for this story but I wanted to get this out of the way. So without further ado... on to the story;).**

* * *

 **Earlier...**

"Phew!" Said a voice around the corner, " I'm not..." someone said, pausing for a breath, "late."

Walking around the corner Marinette stopped and stared. Smiling warmly she walked up to one of her friends.

"Hey Lillie," she started softly, " you all good?"

"Me?" Lillie asked and looked up with a questioning look.

Marinette looked over Lillie's sweat drenched t-shit and tilted her head.

"Oh!" Lillie exclaimed, suddenly realizing what her classmate meant, looking down at herself.

"Yea, I'm fine but I've got to go, I'll be late to class," looking down at her wet t-shirt she gave a pleading look towards Marinette.

"Hey bestie," she started.

Marinette glanced around, "Fine.." she sighed and started walking.

Walking into the bathroom they checked the stalls, nobody else was with them.

"Alright," Marintte said.

She looked Lillie up and down and her designer mind was processing how to make Lillie look... well.. like Lillie.

"What's you favorite color?" Marintte asked.

"Yellow, but I don't need a whole new outfit," Lillie said timidly and looked at herself in the mirror.

"Oh Marintte I'm gonna be late.." she cried "I-I I can't be late, not again!"

Marinette stood frozen as Lillie had a meltdown in front of her.

How am I suppose to save Paris if I can't even help a friend, she thought to herself.

"Well Lillie your lucky you caught me today because I'm the Hall moniter," Marinette said proudly.

"Really?" Lillie asked as she looked up at the young lady helping her life, making it a little brighter.

"I-I I can't ask you to do that, i-it's too much!"

"Oh pft! Nonsense! I'd be happy to help my friend," Marinette extended a hand at the lady in front of her and although Lillie may not have seen it Marinette did. She saw a black butterfly fluttering away from the bathroom window and gave a sigh of relief .

Focusing back on Lillie she received a questioning look no thanks to her sigh.

"Haha," Marinette nervously chuckled. "Let's get you back to class."

She started walking to the door but stopped when Lillie started to talk.

"Okay, I have science next period and oh! I completely forgot!" Lillie worried.

Lillie knelt down and propped up her bookbag along the sink. Rummaging through her backpack she pulled out her binder and flipped to the page of her science homework. Then looking toward the bottom of her bag she reached in and pulled out her lucky pen. It was a pen her dad gave to her before he died.

Whenever she got bored or nervous she pulled out her pen and watched the little animals dance around in the liquid, like bubble on top of the pen.

When she looked down at the sheet, she quickly filled in the bubble answers not caring if she was right or not. I mean it's not like the teacher checked it right? Right, they only checked for completion she reminded herself.

A few moments later Lillie finished her homework and started to walk to class alongside Marinette.

"So did you here about the new student we got?" Marinette asked. "I heard that he's from Finland!"

"Really? How would you know? You always seem to know everything, it's almost like you have ladybug as an informant." Lillie said before she smiled and skipped ahead.

"If only you knew," Marinette whispered.

Walking into class Lillie received daggers from the teacher but when Marinette walked in her eyes softened. "Ah Marinette, to what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Well Mrs. Fubrè I was just giving my good friend Lillie an escort to class and I was wondering if you could let her tardiness slide this time?"Marinette asked, "She's had a rough day so far."

"Oh absolutely mademoiselle!" Mrs Fubrè cried, "and I was wondering..."

As Marinette and Mrs Fubrè caught up with each other, Lillie's eyes scanned the classroom until she spotted her best friends curly blond hair and soft brown eyes looking toward her and it looked as if she had been crying but her gaze wavered when she noticed a silver haired boy with hazel colored eyes looking at the screen next to her.

When she regained her focus she watched Marinette walk toward the door.

"Hey Marinette!" Lillie said, "hold up."

As Lillie jogged over to Marinette she felt her classmates eyes staring at her back.

"Thanks again, I'll see you later." Lillie told her.

"Oh it was no problem and I'm glad that I got to help you in any way that I could." Marinette stated before turning on her heels and walking to the door.

As Lillie walked toward her seat she saw Kathren, her best friend on the verge of tears.

"What's wrong?" Lillie whispered.

"A-Alec broke up w-with me." Kathren said as tears started to surface. "He said t-that we weren't working o-out a-and that he found someone else."

"Oh sweetie," Lillie crooned. "Don't worry what that asshole told you. He doesn't deserve you and.."

"Miss Havani! First you show up late to class then you have the indecency to interrupt my class." Mrs Fubrè scolded. "That's your last warning. Get to your seat!"

Walking to her seat she heard the kids in the front row snicker and say, "Yea Lillie get to your seat."

* * *

The rest of the day went smoothly until Lillie got a phone call from her mother around lunch.

"Lillie! Finally you answered my call," Her mother screeched into her ear. "I just got word that Gulia died in a car accident a few miles from her house and that the funeral will be one month from Saturday."

"Wait WHAT?!" Lillie asked, trying to keep her voice calm.

She was already attracting a crowd thanks to the tears bubbling up in her eyes.

"O-oh ok... Mom?"

"What is it honey? I know that you and Gulia were very close. Are you going to be okay?" Asked Lillie's mother.

"Yeah I-I'll be fine"

"Okay honey I'm here if you need to talk and Oh! I almost forgot, you need to go straight home because ur Conner is walking home today and I'll be home late," her mother reminded her.

"Okay mom I'll see you later," Lillie told her as she hung up the phone.

From across the courtyard Marinette was hanging out with Alya and Nino when she noticed Lillie talking into her phone with a worried expression on her face. She watched and stared as Lillie hung up her phone, popped it into her backpack, and walked back to class.

"Hey Tikki?" Marinette whispered softly so that Alya couldn't hear, "I think I should keep an eye on her so that she doesn't turn into an akuma."

"Oh Marinette! That's a wonderful idea, we should offer to walk her home." Tikki chided.

"Hey Lillie, wait up!" Marinette screamed as she ran up to Lillie. "Do you mind if I walk home with you?" She managed to pant out.

"Sure that would be fun," Lillie replied.

When the duo got to Marinettes bakery they said their good byes and parted ways. Lillie's house was only a five minute walk from there.

* * *

As Marinette walked into her families bakery she realized the atmosphere was different. There, on the counter in front of her was a little note from her parents telling her that the would be back soon and went out to get sugar for the cookies the next day.

Walking up the stairs to her bedroom Tikki started to speak, "Hey Marinette... I-I think someones been here so be careful." She said before ducking back into Marinettes purse.

Opening her bedrooms hatch entrance way she was prepared to fight off whatever intruder was in her room but what she found instead was a small box laying on her bed with a note next to it.

It read...

 _Dear Ladybug,_

 _Normally I wouldn't call on you at such early stages with your miraculous but you and Chat Noir are_ _needed in China as soon as possible. In this box contains another miraculous. You must give it to another person of your choice to_ _take care of Paris while you are away_ _. Chat Noir has the same instructions and will be meeting you in China. I hope you chose your_ _placeholder wisely because when you return you may either work alongside them or they may have to give_ _up the miraculous given to them. Make sure that whoever you choose can do both._

 _With Your Best Interests,_

 _Master fu._

Tikki! spots on!" Marrinete said as she transformed into ladybug.

Jumping off of her bedroom balcony and onto the roof she raced to her selected persons house, quietly opening the window, and gently placing the small box on their bed.

* * *

 **Authors note: Hey there, so I hope you enjoy and I'm still getting used to the mechanics. I'm writing these on my phone and laptop so the structures may vary between uploads.**

 **Stayfrosty!**


End file.
